The Leaves
by LilyRaeK
Summary: Fred lives AU where he sends Hermione subtle messages through PotterWatch while she's on the run with Harry and Ron. (Ron and Hermione aren't together, they were but decided they were better as friends)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just a little Fremione story set during the war…ENJOY!**_

 _PROMPT: BY A PINTEREST POST OF A TUMBLR SCREENSHOT, FRED LIVES AU WHERE HE SENDS HERMIONE SUBTLE MESSAGES THROUGH POTTERWATCH WHILE SHE'S ON THE RUN WITH RON AND HARRY. RON AND HERMIONE AREN'T TOGETHER, THEY WERE BUT DECIDED THEY WERE BETTER AS FRIENDS._

 **T** **HE** **L** **EAVES**

Life in a tent was getting difficult. Christmas had recently passed, the snow was thick on the ground and the wind was as brutal as ever. While everywhere looked like a scene from a Christmas card, three teenagers sat huddled around a small, dusty radio. The three had their heads pressed together and were hoping for any glimpse of good news they could get.

Hermione glanced at the two either side of her questioningly and they both nodded. She stood, flicking on the gas and boiling the kettle for three mugs of tea which would hopefully warm their sorrowed souls. She swilled the three tin mugs revelling in the tinkling of the water as it hit the sides.

She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed silently hoping to hear the voice of Fred on the small radio. As she had had to leave so suddenly after the wedding, she never got to say a proper goodbye to Fred or any of the Weasley family for that matter. She just hoped they were all safe and held her breath every time the day's death toll was read. Before she had left the Burrow for potentially ever, her and Fred made up a code in which they would converse should she have to leave so soon.

" _I don't want you to leave," Fred murmured as she lay tucked into his arms in front of the fire. She knew that this was the memory she would keep to warm her heart in the tent later on in the year._

" _I know, Fred, but I have to help Harry," she sighed snuggling into his chest as he kissed her forehead._

" _It's very admirable, I have to admit, but I don't think I can bear to let you go after having you in my arms for so long," Fred knew secretly that her addition to the war was to be by Harry's side and be the 'brains' of the operation for the three but after they had gotten together at the start of this year alone, he didn't like to let her out of his sight for fear that she wouldn't come back._

Hermione relived this moment every night, if only just to keep her sanity out on the run. Because while Ron and Harry were great company, they were no match for the closeness she felt to Fred. They had been best friends forever, the three of them, there was nothing they wouldn't do together.

"Shhh shhh!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, breaking her out of her daze as she was beckoned over to the radio.

Her grin widened as she heard Fred's voice echo through the canvas, igniting the flame of spirit into her once again. She listened intently for all of the regular coded phrases. Again, making her heart soar with joy she heard everything she had wanted to.

"The eagle's nest is intact" and everybody breathed a sigh of relief, the family was safe. They waited for the next line about the 'SeasonalPotterWatch' is deep, worried silence. "The leaves have stopped falling" and Hermione's grin grew further. Anything about the leaves was Fred's way of telling her that he missed her and couldn't wait to see her again.

If only she had a way to respond…


	2. Chapter 2

**T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **T** **WO**

Another hour had passed her by and with every growing minute, he was becoming anxious. He had gotten the patronus three hours ago at 4am from Ron saying about her condition and being the worrier that he is about his girl, he apparated straight over to Shell Cottage and had been by her bed ever since; he had not even said hello to Bill yet.

After Ron had told him what that evil witch had done, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her side to do anything but pee and hadn't done that yet because he was refusing all the food and drink that poor Fleur was offering. She was trying to be fair to her but Fred did wish that she would stop interrupting his thoughts.

Another interruption began as he reached to clasp her hand. The door creaked open and Fred turned to see the newcomer, Bill.

"Hey," Bill whispered sympathetically as he took the seat next to Fred. Fred smiled back at him, glad to have his brother here. "how're you holding up?" he questioned placing his hand on Fred's shoulder and squeezing softly.

Fred rubbed his eyes before running a hand through his hair and sighing deeply. "I don't know, Bill. What if she doesn't wake up?"

"She will and you know she will. Fleur has put her on some strong medication in order for her to be able to sleep without imagining it again. She will wake soon, you just have to have faith in Fleur's abilities."

"I trust Fleur, I do, honestly, Bill. I just want her to wake up so bad."

Bill smiled, hugged Fred then walked out slowly. Fred clasped her small hand in his once more and squeezed. This time, he felt something squeeze back. A grin broke outon his face.

"The leaves have stopped falling…" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **T** **HREE**

Fred stayed next to her bed for two days hoping for another sign of life like last night when she squeezed his hand but his wait prevailed as no movement had happened since. He had, however, started eating the food that Fleur was bringing him as it was doing neither of them any good for him to starve himself.

It was 10am of the third day when he had another response. Fred had left to use the bathroom to freshen up after another sleepless night. He had only been ten minutes and yet when he came back in clean clothes and rubbing his hair with a towel, there she was, sat up in bed and smiling at him. Of course the first thing he did was to gently take her into his arms.

"Great Merlin, I've missed you," he whispered into her hair. She wrapped one arm around him and kept the left one at her side but he wasn't quite sure why. Ron had told him that Bellatrix had used the Cruciatus Curse on her but that was the only thing she had done as far as he had known.

He pulled back to frown at her, "What's wrong?"

She looked down guiltily and he watched her eyes fill with tears. She lifted her arm to him and he gasped deeply. His eyes filled with fury.

"She did this, didn't she?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Oh, 'Mione," He choked out as he gathered her in his arms once again and allowed her to sob silently into his shirt. He couldn't bear it and it made his heart ache desperately as he felt his own tears fall at the sound of hers.

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"I asked them not too because I knew you couldn't accept it without seeing and once you saw it, you wouldn't be able to unsee it. I'm sorry, Fred,"

The door creaked again like it had the day before and Ron and Harry peered around guiltily.

"We heard your voice, 'Mione. We came it see if you were alright. Clearly, you're not though…" Harry confessed as they walked towards her and sat on the bed. Ron sat at her feet and Harry placed himself the other side of her to Fred wrapping an arm around her. Hermione was still sobbing quietly, hiccupping every few seconds.

"We're gonna be okay, we're all okay, the leaves are growing back, we're all gonna be okay," Fred whispered over and over as he held Hermione. Ron smiled sadly and Fred placed a hand on his shoulder, Ron leaning into it.

Hermione hiccupped again as she drifted off to four of them holding each other together, afraid that one word would break them all. Fred kissed her forehead again.

"The leaves are growing back…"


	4. Chapter 4

**T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **F** **OUR**

The leaves were starting to grow back on the trees outside Shell Cottage by the time Hermione had the strength to walk again. Fred led her, with an arm around her waist, down to the sand dunes to watch the ocean. He sat down on the dune and she sat in between his legs with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. He wound his arms around her waist once again and nestled his head into her hair, rocking her back and forth.

"Thank you for staying with me," Hermione whispered.

"No problem, anything for you, love. I'm just glad you're not too damaged," Fred grinned down, winking at her. He heard her giggle which set his heart soaring as it had been ages since he had heard anyone laugh.

"We're going to have to leave soon, you know that, don't you?"

"Of course, I just don't want to let you go again," Fred mumbled into her hair.

"It's okay because we only have to go to Gringotts now and then we will meet again at Hogwarts. I'll send you and the rest of the Order the signal once we're inside Hogwarts and then after that you can meet us through Dumbledore's brother in the-"

"Hog's Head. I've got it, Hermione. Trust me when I say that nothing is going to go wrong, I can promise that."

"I know, just promise me you won't get hurt,"

"Promise me, _you_ won't get hurt," Fred replied with another wink.

"Hermione!" A call interrupted "It's time to get ready!"

"Coming!" She called back to Harry.

Half an hour later, Hermione returned to Fred and the others on the dunes. She was dressed in the ghastliest robes imaginable and she had taken Polyjuice Potion so now she was the exact replica of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Ready to go, 'Mione?" Ron asked, looking warily towards her new appearance. To which she replied with a curt nod and a big grin.

"Fred?" She questioned, "I'll see you soon,"

"I'd hope to be seeing the real Hermione, not this new Bellatrixy Hermione," Fred winked at her as she walked up the dune to Ron, Harry and Griphook.

She clasped the hand that Ron held out for her and took Harry's in her other. She caught Fred's eye and grinned at him.

"The leaves are growing back," She shouted from her hill before they apparated away.

"The leaves are growing back," he repeated after she had gone, his hand still raised in a wave.


	5. Chapter 5

**T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **F** **IVE**

He and George were pacing up and down the lounge of the Burrow. He needed to get that Patronus otherwise he wasn't sure what he would do. Maybe he'd storm the castle himself but he doubted that his mother would allow that despite him being twenty now. He sent a message out through PotterWatch on his 20th birthday just to let Hermione know his feelings for her were still there. He hoped she had listened but the last time he saw her; it hadn't exactly been the time to mention it.

Of course, George was just as on edge but for the war in particular, not for Hermione's mission at Gringotts. What if she had hurt herself? What if they had been caught? What if they had been thrown in Azkaban? What if Voldemort himself had killed them already? What if she'll never come back? He could never deal with—

A bright white light floated into the room and her voice spoke, "Fred, George, go get your mum, you all need this message," George leapt up and got Mrs Weasley from the kitchen. "Right, we've raided Gringotts and all went well,"

"Well, if you don't count nearly being trapped to our de— "

"Ronald! Don't tell them that! It went fine but now we're outside the castle. We're heading into Hogsmeade and we'll meet you in the Room of Requirement. Mrs Weasley, go to the Hog's Head and ask for Aberforth. We'll see you soon. Oh! By the way, the leaves are growing back Fred,"

The patronus faded and the three Weasleys stood shell-shocked. Mr Weasley wandered in and stopped abruptly. He looked around and took in what he saw, nodded to himself and then turned to Mrs Weasley, "Right, we'd better be off then, eh?"

All of the Weasleys rushed around trying to get their things together but before all of that, Fred ran upstairs to the PotterWatch speakers. He turned all the microphones on and sat down at the chair.

"Lightning has struck; I repeat lightning has struck. The leaves are still falling as well and the eagle's nest is intact."

Fred smiled and hoped she had heard this through Aberforth. They would be reunited soon and it would all be over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just as a note, this part of the story follows the film NOT THE BOOK because it is easier to write. Enjoy!**

 **T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **S** **IX**

They met outside the Great Hall. It was going to be chaotic and they all knew it but they were prepared, they were ready. Harry had gone into the hall with Ginny and all the other Gryffindors but that didn't stop Hermione's heart from racing as she stood waiting. She could feel it: the tension in the school. It had been like this now for nine months and yet she wasn't sure that any of the students could ever get used to it. The walls were darkened by the dim glow of the torches.

She felt a hand clasp her and jumped slightly, everyone was on edge nowadays. But as she looked up, she saw the grin that made her stomach settle and her heart fly. Fred. She took his hand in both of hers and held on, squeezing it with her own. She leant into his arm and he let go of her hand to wrap his arms around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Lifting her chin, Hermione smiled up at him and he kissed her nose making her giggle. Snuggling into his chest as they waited, she caught Mrs Weasley's eye as she smiled over at them proudly.

"Whatever happens," Fred murmured in her ear, "I want you to know tha- "

"Don't you dare say anything you wouldn't if we weren't on the edge of the biggest wizarding war ever," Hermione interjected.

"Okay, you're right. It can wait." Fred agreed, kissing her nose again.

"Here we go, everyone!" Ron shouted to the others.

Fred started to move away from Hermione, running both hands down her arms to her own hands and squeezing softly before letting go. He stared deeply into her eyes, his own full of worry, and finally broke out into a grin and a wink just to settle her nerves. Truthfully, he was probably more scared than she was but he couldn't let it show because he had to stay strong for her: this was her important job after all.

The doors pulled open and the whole Order was revealed to the Great Hall. There were many gasps and then Snape and McGonagall broke out in a duel. Spells were flying everywhere and Fred desperately wanted to hold Hermione but he was too far away. He caught eyes with George and George nodded back knowing that his worry was for Hermione's safety. George moved in front of Hermione and Fred could clearly see the puzzlement cross her face but she quickly understood the reason for George's movement. It was a good job he had moved as well because as Hermione glanced over at Harry, George deflected a spell away from her. Fred breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his brother would safe her if needs be.

The looks Fred was shooting were quickly becoming possessive of Hermione and while they were cuddling frequently and stealing glances, they had no time to become a proper couple and they still hadn't kissed because they truly hadn't had the time before she, Ron and Harry went on the run.

Suddenly everyone was running and Fred gathered his bearings to follow George and the war was beginning. He saw a flash of bushy hair and there was a hand on his arm.

"The leaves are back, Fred!" Hermione shouted back as she ran passed with Ron and Harry.

Fred smiled to himself. The leaves are back and despite the war, Fred couldn't be happier…


	7. Chapter 7

**T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **S** **EVEN**

She didn't spot him for a while, not until they had ruined the diadem. Harry was doing well, she had been fighting by his side all evening because if not she was afraid he would enter the forest and fight Voldemort himself. Ron was doing well too: he had been fighting for his life and hadn't stopped for a minute. She had seen many of the Order as well as some of her fellow Hogwarts students and had fought alongside many wizards and witches she had come to know throughout her years in the Wizarding World. The one witch she had not come face-to-face with yet was Bellatrix but she knew that after the pain that witch had inflicted upon Hermione, none of the Weasleys would let her disappear without a fight.

She thought she had caught a glimpse of ginger hair multiple times but on no accounts had it been Fred. She had seen Arthur, Molly, Percy and Ginny but none of them had made her heart swell like seeing Fred. To say she was worried about him was a complete understatement: she was terrified.

Hermione ran up the corridor of the fourth floor with Ron and Harry in tow following a couple of death eaters and dodging the wildly shot spells. Ron had already stunned two of them and Harry had managed to blast one out of their path. As they rounded a corner, Hermione saw two flashes of red Weasley hair running backwards down the corridor.

Percy and Fred were fighting- side by side for once – against two Death Eaters, the former Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse and Augustus Rookwood. Fred and Percy were clearly enjoying themselves as Percy shouted out his resignation to the now-Imperiused Minister. Hermione laughed at them as she went passed and that was when she caught Fred's eye. He grinned and winked at her mid-duel and she giggled in return but as Fred took his eyes from Augustus for one second, Augustus made the wall cave in.

Hermione gasped and felt her eyes fill with tears but she swallowed them down. Harry and Ron caught up with her and for a second, it appeared that the battle had gone silent. Hermione raised her wand immediately and pushed the rubble aside revealing a very bruised Fred and a very alive Percy with a slight graze on his head. Percy levitated the lifeless form that Fred had taken and carried him down the stairs and into the Great Hall where he searched for Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione's ears were ringing and her face was damp with tears. She vaguely felt Ron wrap his arm around her and she buried her face into his shirt. He rubbed her back and then as if by a personality change, Hermione wiped her face, retrieved her wand from her pocket and set off after the Death Eaters again with Ron and Harry following behind her.

She knew she had to stay strong and finish this war with or without Fred. This wasn't just about them; it was for the oppression of the entire Wizarding community. She ran passed the window and in the light of all the spells being cast, she spotted the Whomping Willow: the leaves were all back and greener than ever. She could win this war, for Fred.


	8. Chapter 8

**T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **E** **IGHT**

As soon as Voldemort gave the message that all families could retreat for an hour, Hermione ran to the Great Hall. She had only the faintest hope that Rookwood had not managed to kill Fred. She could only pray that Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal him. After everything that they had gone through this year, she was not quite sure that she would be able to cope without Fred and she was absolutely certain that Ron wouldn't be able to hold up if Fred did go. Everyone needed him and it was hope alone that was keeping them together at this very moment.

Ron was right on her heels as she rounded the corner into the Great Hall and he held her hand as they both ran towards the Weasley family. The first thing she spotted made her stomach drop: Mrs Weasley was crying. She hoped that it was out of joy but she had no idea whether that was actually true. George was there as well, sitting next to the bed that Fred was on.

As they approached, Ginny and Bill parted to let them through before resuming their catch-up. George stood to face them and grinned the wide smile that was not dissimilar to Fred's. Presuming this meant good news, Hermione broke out into a smile as well. She sat at the edge of Fred's bed and held his hand looking up at George expectantly.

"Deep stunning, nothing more. Will be okay by the morning. No worries," George rambled through not exactly making correct sentences but the bookworm was too ecstatic to correct him right at that moment. She jumped up and threw her arms around George, Ron joined them and the three of them celebrated together.

"What's all this?" A voice asked.

Hermione pulled herself from the hug and turned to stare into a pair of deep green eyes.

"Harry! Fred's okay!" She pulled him into a hug and soon all the Weasley family joined her. Despite the current situation of being caked in blood of their own and others as well as a lot of sweat and dirt, the Weasleys were happier than ever because not only have they managed to fight a war that is almost won, but they have not lost the member of the family that they thought they had. Things could not be going better.

Harry pulled away from Hermione's arms and walked backwards a few steps.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go and meet Voldemort in the Forest," Harry replied looking sick to his stomach.

"Mate, you can't. We've just got everyone back together again." Ron shook his head violently.

"No, Ron, he's right. If he doesn't go to see Voldemort then the Death Eaters will storm the castle again and we'll have even more deaths, which is something we can't afford." Hermione replied smiling at Harry and he nodded his thanks. "Do what you have to do, Harry,"

"Thank you," He replied hugging her and Ron simultaneously and they both stood there with their arms around each other watching him walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

**T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **N** **INE**

The war continued after Harry 'died' despite the promises that Voldemort had made. Hermione was fighting stronger than ever after the news of Fred's health. She felt a new lease of life inside her and she knew that she needed to get back safe to the Great Hall by morning.

The light was starting to rise by four on May 2nd and the sun was projecting beams across the final battle between Voldemort and Harry. The excitement and tension levels in the room were incredible as everyone crowded around to watch Voldemort be ended once and for all. The moment that they had all been waiting for occurred then. Harry had done it. Voldemort was gone.

The cheers that went up were immense. Hermione and Ron pushed forwards and enveloped Harry into their arms as the three took their first moments of freedom from oppression. Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears again and as she looked up, she noticed Ron and Harry were crying as well. None of them could believe it. They were finally allowed to go home and become children again and after growing up so quickly that was exactly what they needed. They all stood with tears pouring down their faces at the prospect of a free life.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. I couldn't have done any of this without you," Harry kept repeating to which Ron was replying: "It's all okay, it's over and we can go home. None of us are hurt. You did what needed to be done." Hermione was too overwhelmed with pride at her two best friends to be able to say anything. She pulled her sleeves down over her hands and pushed herself further into both of their bodies. Before her hands released her sleeves, Ron pushed them back gently, smiling with sorrow. They may have survived the war, but not without a few scars.

Everyone was walking away and letting them have their moments, returning to their families and doing the same. The Hall was filled with happiness and the clean-up began almost immediately afterwards. People were using spells to push rubble aside and regain pathways to and from common rooms. Others were fixing windows and replacing doors. Hermione pushed herself to join in but as she did Ron pulled her back.

"No. Not now. Go and rest." He smiled at her "You can't do everything 'Mione,"

"It's okay. Honestly, Ron, I've got this," She smiled reassuringly. Then two arms wrapped around her waist and a voice in her ear went "Take a break, Hermione. You've been looking after us for the past 10 months. You deserve a break."

"But, Harry, I— "

"I don't care, 'Mione. Rest is needed for all of us and that's exactly what we'll have. C'mon, I'll get Kreacher to bring us some food."

Harry wrapped his left arm around Hermione's shoulders and Ron wrapped his right arm around her as well. The three wandered off towards the Gryffindor tower in an attempt to get some sleep after the eventful few nights they had all endured. Hermione just hoped she could rest knowing now that Fred was just through the wall after George had moved him up to his old bed. She pressed her hand against the wall and remembered the leaves. My God, she loved the leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

**T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **T** **EN**

Hermione couldn't sleep. After spending more months than she could count on her fingers sleeping on a camp bed, her big four-poster in the Gryffindor Tower did not feel right – like sleeping on a fluffy marshmallow that could suffocate her. She woke after only an hour and found her 'H' jumper to wear in the frosty common room. Creeping down the stairs, she moved towards the sofa before she noticed a flash of ginger hair sticking up above the sofa.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She whispered to what she expected to be Ron because while Harry has been the most affected by the war itself, he was the one who never had any sleep.

The ginger turned around and revealed the familiar grin of none other than Fred Weasley. Hermione felt her own face smile in return and she walked forwards to the sofa. She sat next to him and snuggled into his side, sighing heavily and happily. He wrapped his arm around her side and kissed her on the forehead.

"Can you believe it?" Hermione murmured and she saw Fred shake his head.

"I can't believe we've all made it out alive. The thought alone could leave me happy for hours. I am upset, though, that I never managed to see the slimy, noseless git die."

"It was a spectacle as well. Oh, Fred, we thought you had died," she choked out into his shoulder.

"Shh, shhh, I'm here and I'm okay." He whispered over and over again while stroking her hair. They rocked from side to side and once she had settled some, she crawled into his lap and they sat in silence watching the embers in the fire slowly die.

"I'm so glad that you three are safe. I don't know how we'd have all coped if one of you had gotten separated after Shell Cottage. The damage that had on me was intense. I couldn't bear to see you lifeless again. It would have broken me for good." Fred murmured into her hair and in true Weasley twin style, tacked on, "I've already had to cope with the loss of George's ear,"

Hermione giggled and looked up at the Weasley. Their eyes met briefly, blue to brown, before his eye line travelled down to gaze longingly at her lips. Self-consciously, she licked them before taking a glance at his own. She felt herself lean in and Fred placed his hands onher waist, stroking the exposed patch of skin with his thumb. He slowly leant in and kissed her slowly and tenderly. As he pulled away, he heard her sigh happily and he grinned at her.

"Great Merlin, 'Mione, I think I'm falling in lo— "

"Don't you dare say it. This is not the time or place to say this."

"You're right. Hermione, the leaves are vibrantly green on the trees, will yoube my girlfriend?" Her heart speed picked up and she grinned at him.

"Potentially" she whispered against his lips. "After all, the leaves do look great, don't they?"

"They do indeed." He played along.

"I guess I will then, Mr Weasley."

"Brilliant," He whispered as he closed the gap between them once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **E** **LEVEN**

Harry wandered down the stairs of the Gryffindor Tower at around two in the afternoon on May the 2nd. Bleary eyed and aching, he made his way nonetheless towards the armchair in the Common Room where Ron sat reading an old book of Hermione's.

"Mornin'," Harry spoke groggily.

"Hey, how you doing, mate?"

"I'm alright, I guess. Could do with a good bath though,"

"I think we all could to be honest. Hermione mentioned the idea of us all using the Prefect baths as a swimming pool, grabbing our shorts and towels, heading there after breakfast, you know?"

"Sounds like another wonderful idea from our bright best friend." Harry grinned for the first time in what felt like years. "Where is she anyway?"

"Her and Fred headed down for a bite to eat in the Hall. I said I'd wait for you and we'd meet them in there,"

"Have I been long?"

"Merlin, no. They only went down around five minutes ago,"

Harry nodded and the two rose from their positions on the Common Room's sofas. They headed down the stairs and everyone they passed stopped to clap, wave or watch them pass with faces filled with happiness towards two-thirds of the trio that finished the oppression.

The Great Hall was packed with people, each and every one had a smile or wave for the trio. Harry easily spotted the flames of Weasley hair as he and Ron made their way over. Molly and Arthur were smiling and chatting to all their children, catching up after all the time spent in hiding during the war. Bill was talking to Percy, no doubt about something at the Ministry. George was happily talking to his sister-in-law whilst applying Bruise Removal paste to Ginny's signs of Carrow teaching methods. It was pleasant to see everyone working together and helping each other out after everything they had all been through.

Harry cast another gaze over the Weasley family and spotted Fred and Hermione curled up together on the bench. Harry had known that they were together but as he had been informed by Hermione herself, they had never really had the time to make it to the boyfriend/girlfriend stage of the relationship due to the ever looming thought of the war. Now it was all over, Harry supposed that the two had gotten together properly and he was glad for them. Hermione felt like a sister to him and it made him happy to know that she had found someone that would take care of her because after taking care of himself and Ron all these months, Merlin knows she deserves him.

Hermione was leant into Fred's side and he had his arm lazily slung over her shoulder. He had just whispered in her ear – no doubt something about the current state of the leaves – and her cheeks had flushed red and the comment which made the grin across his face spread even bigger if possible.

Harry took a deep breath and looked around. This was what he had won the war for.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A very close friend of mine who I love very much recently read this and gave some incredibly heart-warming feedback for which I cannot thank him enough, if he sees this of course.**

 **T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **T** **WELVE**

A group consisting of Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George and Fred made their way down to the Prefect Baths straight after they had had a very satisfying meal of an English fry-up. Weighed down with towels and bags, the six passed the One0Eyed Witch, tickled what was left of the pear in the painting and entered the Baths.

A multitude of taps, bubbles and scents filled the marbled room as all six striped down to their bathing suits and slid into the bath, relishing in the warmth. Many sighs of relief and happiness were heard as muscle were finally eased and dirt was finally removed from their bodies.

The silence that filled the room was a comfortable one of nothing short of pure bliss at the current state that they were all in. The six placed themselves around the edges of the large-enough-to-be-an-Olympic-pool bath.

"So, go on then. We're all waiting. Tell us about your many misadventures," Ginny prodded.

"I'd hardly call them adventures, Gin. It was pure torture most of the time," Ron protested recalling many cold nights and especially the few he spent in that pub after abandoning Harry and Hermione. The guilt was spreading across his face like wild fire.

"So tell us from start to finish everything then," George encouraged.

"Please leave out the bit I had to visit for though. I'm sure no one really wants to relive that one," Fred begged, remembering Hermione's lifeless body. Harry and Ron shuddered at the memory.

"Give us the abridged version," Ginny pushed further. "Because we all know that it'll need to be shortened further for Mum anyway,"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all shared glances and agreed to spill the stories but not all of the stories. some were too dangerous: No one needed Fred to rip Ron's head off for leaving or for Ginny to set out to find all of the Malfoys and bring Bellatrix from the dead to kill her again. And so, the beans were spilled.

By the end of the stories, Hermione had made her way into Fred's lap again and Ginny into Harry's. No one had been killed thankfully and the retelling wasn't too emotionally scarring. Although, by the time they had finished, light was fading and the bath had gone cold. Still talking and being fired at with questions, the six got out, dried and redressed.

Back in Gryffindor Tower for the night, Fred confessed to Hermione.

"I was really worried that night at Shell Cottage, you know? I didn't think you were going to make it through the night."

Hermione leaned into him and reached up to kiss his cheek tenderly.

"But, I did and I'm here now, aren't I? no harm done." She put on a false grin in hope that he wouldn't suss her bluff.

"There was harm done and we both know that but you also know, I hope, that I'll be here throughout all the nightmares and bad episodes. We're too far along the line for me to not be now, honestly, Hermione. The leaves are here and I know we've just made it out of a war alive but, I love you," Fred spilled.

"I love you too,"

And in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, they kissed once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **T** **HIRTEEN**

The Weasley family decided not to return to the Burrow for a while but stay in the Castle itself whilst repairs were undertaken to return Hogwarts to its former glory ready for September. Now that the threat of the war was over, Professor McGonagall was overwhelmed by the amount of Owl mail she was receiving about the forthcoming September. Harry and Ginny spent their days in the Headmaster's office – which was now McGonagall's – replying to letters from old and potential students.

Mr and Mrs Weasley along with all the sons helped out daily with the clean-up, Fleur was lending Madam Pomfrey a hand with all the injuries while Hermione and Fred were helping the small number of house elves left prepare food for the hard workers.

The days were spent reminiscing for all about their happier days in the Castle. Fred and Hermione spent their hours recalling the many inventions and confiscations of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from Canary Creams to Extendable Ears. How the products had made their way around the Castle to every house and year group within the week had always marvelled Hermione. She confessed then to Fred how in awe of his creativity he was.

"I was honestly shocked at the level of dedication you and George had for the shop," Hermione smiled across the table at him where they were both peeling potatoes.

"Thank you, love, but it was truly not that difficult, after all, we did have our favourite and most gorgeous witch to help with enchantments if needs be,"

"But I never really did help apart from with the reverse spell. You both managed to do it by yourselves which made me very happy if I'm completely honest,"

Fred grinned up at her from his carrots and then continued to peel.


	14. Chapter 14

**T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **F** **OURTEEN**

After dinner, Fred and Hermione took a wander out around the Hogwarts gardens. Holding hands and walking in step, they fell into a comfortable silence that felt no necessity for conversation of any sort: each other's company was pleasant enough. Hermione linked her fingers through Fred's and their arms swung gently between them as they walked.

Upon nearing the Great Lake, a half hour into the walk, Fred tugged Hermione's arm which led them both to sit under a large Oak tree covered by its many braches of leaves. The sun was turning to set when they had settled down.

Fred leant his back against the oak and Hermione settled in between his legs leaning her back against his Quidditch-toned chest. He draped his arms around her waist revelling in the feeling of having her back in his arms. He buried his nose into her neck and laid a kiss by her collarbone, leaving his lips there in a lingering sign of affection.

Hermione tilts her head backwards to see his face. She grins up at him causing him to do the same in return. He leans down to kiss her lips and she smiles through the kiss.

"We're free," she murmurs against his lips.

"I still can't believe it. We can go home and never have to fear anything ever again,"

They both sigh in relief and watch the sunset together. Once it gets dark and they both start to shiver, they untangle themselves from each other and stand slowly. Brushing themselves off, they head across the field. They wander slowly watching all the lights in the castle glitter from the window.

Shutting the large doors behind them, they start to make their way up the many flights of stairs that lead to the seventh floor where the Gryffindor Tower rests. After passing the Fat Lady, the couple proceed to Fred's dormitory.

Fred lends Hermione one of his old Quidditch jerseys and she changes in the bathroom, throws her hair into a ponytail before opening the door and padding across to Fred's four-poster. She slips her legs under the covers and settle down while she waits for Fred to finish getting ready. He clambers in the other side and rolls her over so that her head is on his chest. He winds his arms around her small waist and as he does, her shirt rises to expose a strip of skin across her back and side.

"Goodnight, love. The leaves are here," he whispers as he kisses her forehead noting that she is already dropping to sleep. He strokes the bare piece of skin with his thumb and soothes her to sleep. Fred is highly aware of the fact that she will, no doubt, wake in a couple of hours by a nightmare most likely caused by her experience at the Malfoy Manor but he lets her get what little rest she can; what little rest she deserves.


	15. Epilogue

**T** **HE** **L** **EAVES –** **C** **HAPTER** **F** **IFTEEN**

 _TWO YEARS AFTER THE WAR_

Fred was nervous. Staring at the sea of friendly faces did nothing to calm his nerves and yet he didn't feel like they needed calming. He had his eyes fixed on the gap in the marquee, waiting for a flash of brunette and white.

The war had clearly taken its toll on many but over the past couple of years, people have managed to repiece their lives. McGonagall opened a class purely for the seventh years that didn't get an education last year and for that year Hermione returned to the Castle. Fred managed to visit as often as he could but he knew that Ginny was there anyway and so he wasn't too worried.

Things hadn't exactly worked out well for him and Hermione within their time together. They had had their fights and with the time that Fred had to put in to the shop, they barely had time to see each other. That was when things broke down at their home.

The music started successfully breaking Fred out of his stupor. He watched as his soon-to-be wife walking down the aisle. She was truly beautiful and as he watched his father-in-law walk toward him, he knew there was nothing more that he wanted than to spend the rest of his life with this woman. Her hair was placed to perfection and her curls caught the light of the mid-June sun.

The vicar began proceedings and finished with the vows. Fred went first telling of how close they had become in the past year despite all of his disruptions at work and such. She then proceeded to talk of how much she loved him despite the difficulties he had been through.

"Do you, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, take this woman for your wife?"

Fred exchanged a glance with his new wife and smiled at her widely. "I do,"

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do,"

"Then you may now kiss the bride,"

As Fred leaned in, he whispered quietly so that only Hermione could hear, "The leaves are here and they are greener than ever." As their lips joined, Hermione grinned through the kiss and everyone cheered. The war had left many scars, both physically and emotionally, but it could not stop the love they had for each other.

 **THE END**


	16. First Christmas Together

_I've had so much love for this recently that I thought I'd post a Christmassy epilogue part just to thank you all for the wonderful response! So, here is Hermione and Fred's first Christmas as a married couple. Enjoy!_

 **THE LEAVES AT CHRISTMAS**

The leaves were nowhere to be seen anymore. The snow had fallen across the Burrow and all of Ottery, St Catchpole where Hermione and Fred were spending their Christmas. They had tried multiple times to convince Mrs Weasley to join them at the apartment over the shop for Christmas but Mrs Weasley always insisted they come to her for she did enjoy feeding them up. The Burrow was a beautiful place to spend Christmas anyhow. The snow outside, the huge Christmas tree inside, the wonderful spread that was placed before them on Christmas Day plus, Hermione's favourite part, a new Weasley jumper.

Now that none of them were at Hogwarts any longer, the Weasley spent the whole run up to Christmas together. From December 10th, everyone moved back in until just after New Year's. Sure, the Burrow became hectic and there were so many people around constantly that it was difficult to hear yourself think but it was the best new tradition that the Weasleys had.

Hermione and Fred had already arrived at the Burrow on the 9th after shutting the shop for the evening. The shop was doing well and Fred and George were still working hard on it to make everything perfect but Hermione knew it would never be perfect for them as they had new ideas for tricks nearly every week. She loved being in the chaos of the shop and even when she had to leave to babysit Teddy with Gin, she found herself wishing she was back at the hectic store.

As they had arrived early, they got the pleasure of helping Mrs Weasley decorate the tree. The lights and decorations were on and now all that was left was the star. Mrs Weasley had left Hermione to do that as she went to make some hot chocolate for the two of them. Hermione was reaching up on her tiptoes but she fell just short of the top of the tree. She tried clambering onto the sofa to reach but she wasn't near enough. Just as she tried her third attempt, she felt a pair of hands on her waist lifting her just high enough. When her feet were safely back on the ground, she turned to see Fred grinning widely at her.

"Don't worry, love, not everyone can be tall like me," he winked at her. Even after being together for two years, he still managed to make her blush like a small schoolgirl.

"Oh, shut up," she pushed his shoulder, giggling. Fred rebounded and leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers.

"Make me," his whisper brushed across her face. She bit her lip before leaning in even closer and kissing him softly. When they pulled away, she snuggled into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Fred Weasley,"

"The leaves are snowy, Hermione Weasley."

Stood in front of the newly decorated tree with the log fire blazing and wrapped in the arms of her husband, there was no place Hermione would rather be.


End file.
